1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to seismic data processing.
2. Description of Prior Art
So far as is known, prior art seismic data have been processed and displayed in the form of variations in the amplitude of recorded seismic signals. However, even with the most sophisticated and advanced processing techniques, identification and characterization of lithology was often difficult to perform, and also frequently a subjective analysis.